


Dream Walker

by The_Silent_Writer



Series: Dream Walker [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel-like beings, Bars, Dream walker, Dreams, Gen, Janitorial Duties, M/M, Mild Angst, More Tags to Come~, Pie, Pie as a flirtation device, Pie as a gift, Real Life Problems, Supernatural AU - Freeform, collegekid!Sam, dreamwalker!Cas, dreamwalker!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Silent_Writer/pseuds/The_Silent_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is Dean Winchester's Dream Walker, a being that has the power to control dreams. What happens when Castiel decides that seeing Dean through his dreams aren't enough?</p><p>Sort of not really based on Supernatural Season 3 Episode 10 "Dream A Little Dream of Me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Walker

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter sounds a bit clinical. (Sorry about that!) It's wholly from Cas' point of view, so you know, I thought it might be a thing... >.> Hmm, well, this got awkward fast!
> 
> Try listening to Maroon 5's 'It was always you'. Not necessarily for this fanfic (well, it could be~), but it's totally a Destiel song!

Dreams are a curious thing. Each one latent with meaning, hidden fears and desires, yet so easily forgotten.

Castiel treats them gingerly. He has a deep sense of respect and regard for them that can only be created by something so purely raw yet somehow so complex. This is the reason he finds them so fascinatingly whimsical and terrifyingly real wrapped together inside the human they inhabit.

Castiel is a Dream Walker. This is his job, to watch over the human the dreams reside in. To herd the wayward dreams that wander into the realm of nightmare. To soothe the human,  _his_ human, when he needs it. More than anything, Castiel is the harbinger of the subconscious. One of many Dream Walkers, each connected to his or her own human. Meant to always be by their side yet never there.

Dean is his human’s name. Dean Winchester. A man born and bred in Lawrence, Kansas. He breathed his first breath on the 24th of January in the year 1979. The eldest son of Mary and John Winchester, brother to Sam Winchester. Dean’s parents… Castiel couldn’t think about them and not mourn for that part of his human that was gone.

His parent’s Dream Walkers had been good at their job. Trying to find the happiness even when the road turned dark and cold.

Life had thrown Dean struggles from a young age; a mother, gone, never again to scare away the monsters or tuck her children in with kiss, a father, half-mad from alcohol and depression, soon to follow his wife into the afterlife. Parenthood, jobs, bills, work, all of these things had broken Dean down to his smallest elements. Yet he picked himself up every time, stayed strong for a little brother that looked up to him, respected as well as depended on him.

This is why Castiel’s human captivates him so deeply. That adamant refusal to give in is something Castiel admires.

Castiel has noticed this reaction whenever he thinks about his human. There is a profound bond between the two of them, even if Dean does not know it. Since birth and until death they will be connected. This fact alone should have Castiel flying over the moon with his ink-feathered wings. And yet… It isn’t enough for Castiel. He wants something stronger, something deeper than just what their bond can give them. He wants to know Dean as a _person_ not just as his human. To know about Dean Winchester in every way, not just the rudimentary facts he was given at birth and what Dean’s dreams would tell him.

 

As he waits in The Enigma, a space of darkness and light, sound and silence, for Dean to dream, he strengthens his resolve. Tonight he will actually enter the dream. Tonight he will see Dean for Dean, talk to him, be close with him.

Time goes by slowly and Castiel can’t hardly wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think of it! 
> 
> This is dedicated to My Lurve! She's my best friend, sister, and everything in between! I MISS/LURVE YOU SO MUCH!! <3
> 
> Stay beautiful, everyone!


End file.
